The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Cannabis, botanically known as Cannabis indica, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘LW-BB1.’
‘LW-BB1’ is the product of a planned breeding program intended to combine some of the most desirable characteristics of two traditionally available varieties. There is considerable botanical controversy surrounding the number of species that are members of the genus Cannabis. Although there is strong taxonomic support for treating all Cannabis varieties as members of a single, heterogeneous species (C. sativa), there is also some precedent for dividing the larger stature varieties that have been selected for fiber production from the somewhat smaller varieties that have been selected primarily for their herbal and medicinal qualities. Under this rubric, the fiber varieties are denominated C. sativa and the herbal varieties are denominated C. indica. Traditional morphological descriptions find that “sativa” varieties are tall with long internodes, long time to maturity and have thin/narrow leaflets; whereas “indica” varieties are short, bushy plants with short time to maturity (more responsive to short day conditions) and have wide/broad leaflets. Cannabis varieties are often indicated as being either “sativa” or “indica” as shorthand for the above-described characteristics. The precise genetic provenance of the many Cannabis cultivars currently in existence is largely unknown, and all varieties appear to be interfertile so that this shorthand does not denote species, subspecies or any taxonomic rank at all. The parents of ‘LL-BB1’ are considered to be “indica” varieties.
Chemotaxonomy further confounds the nomenclatural debate. Academically, many authors refer to “sativa” varieties as being CBD-A (cannabidiolic acid) dominant, with minimal, low levels of THC-A (tetrahydrocannabinolic acid); with the opposite being the case for “indica” varieties. Colloquially, however, both types are considered to be THC-A dominant but differ in their psychoactive properties with “sativa” varieties being uplifting and energizing, whereas “indica” varieties are relaxing and sedating. It has been claimed that the difference in psychoactive properties are caused by the “Entourage Effect” that emerges from the pharmacodynamics of the biologically active secondary metabolites, such as cannabinoids and terpenes, present in the mature inflorescence. In addition, certain organoleptic properties and other traits have been ascribed to herbal Cannabis plants having either “sativa” or “indica” characteristics.
‘LW-BB1’ is a clone selected from an open-cross of traditional varieties ‘DJ Short's Blueberry’ and ‘Black Berry Kush’ that was made in Colorado in 2013. ‘DJ Short's Blueberry’ is a well-known “indica” variety that was purportedly bred in Oregon in the 1970s. The cultivar is a short (3-5 feet) and bushy plant that exhibits heavy lateral branching and short internodes. The female inflorescence typically shows hues of red, purple, deep green, and violet blue while the dried inflorescence also shows violet hues and exhibits a fruity and “skunky” aroma, that is redolent of berries. ‘Black Berry Kush’ is another “indica” variety with medium height (4-7 feet) that is more sparsely branched than ‘DJ Short's Blueberry’ and has considerably longer internodes. ‘Black Berry Kush’ plants and flowers are known to show multiple hues of green and sometimes develop purple hues if exposed to cold (temperatures less than 50° F.). ‘Black Berry Kush’ plants exhibit only shades of mid to deep green when cultivated under artificial light. ‘Black Berry Kush’ has a very skunky, earthy aroma; the live plant may also have a very subtle aroma of berry, but that aroma does not carry through to the dried herbal product. Some clones of ‘Black Berry Kush’ are known to be resistant to mold, mildew and other microbial pathogens. ‘Black Berry Kush’ is a very heavy resin producer, and ‘Black Berry Kush’ inflorescences have very dense trichome coverage. Neither of these parent varieties are the subjects of plant patents.
The parental cross was made prior to February 2014, and the seeds were planted by the inventors in March of 2014. From the germinated seedlings a phenotypically elite cultivar was identified and reproduced by cuttings to allow test growth. A meristematic tissue culture of one of the cuttings was established on Jun. 23, 2016; plantlets were regenerated from the tissue culture on Sep. 7, 2016. One of the regenerated plantlets showed pronounced vigor and was selected and named ‘LW-BB1.’ This plant was transferred to the production department in Denver, Colo. on Oct. 11, 2016 and has been asexually reproduced by cutting since that time.
For asexual reproduction, axillary branches of at least three nodes in length were excised from the mother plant. The cuttings were treated with a proprietary gel containing nutrients and auxin and were inserted into one inch cubes of rockwool, recycled organic material or similar rooting media. The cuttings were allowed to root over a period of three weeks at a temperature of 70-80° F., relative humidity of 60-70% and constant illumination at an intensity of 40-100 PPFD (photosynthetic photon flux density as measured in μmol/m2/s). Subsequent asexual reproduction by cutting following the above-described method has demonstrated that the new cultivar stably retains the characteristics disclosed below and reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction. It is not unusual for Cannabis cultivars to lose vigor after successive generations of asexual reproduction by cutting. Vigor is often regained by passage through tissue culture, but vigor is then usually lost again. ‘LW-BB1’ is unusual in that vigor has thus far been retained through several generations of asexual reproduction by cutting.
The colors of these photographic illustrations are as nearly true as is possible with color illustrations of this type but may vary with lighting conditions and, therefore, the color characteristics of this new cultivar should be determined with reference to the observations reported herein according to Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, Sixth Edition (2015), rather than from these illustrations alone.